Think About Me
by ItsSkiBitches
Summary: Co-Authored with DarknessOnTheWall. Duncan Kane had a problem late one night, one he'd never had before and he didn't understand what was wrong or what to do. Luckily that night he wasn't alone. Slash. PWP.


**Author's Note from DarkNightSki: Hey guys this was my first co-authored piece as well as my first Veronica Mars fic! I'd like to thank my good friend Darkness for allowing me to work with her on this. It was fun and I look forward to the next one! Happy reading!**

 **Warning: Be prepared for the hot mess that is coming. The following is rated MA for mature audiences only, features descriptions of male/male sex and bad language. Readers discretion advised.**

 **Fandom: Veronica Mars**

 **Pairing: Logan/Duncan**

 **Rating: MA**

 **Authors: DarknessOnTheWall & DarkNightSki**

 _ **Think About Me**_

Lights were off in the Kane family home. It was after all, the middle of the night. Everyone should be asleep. Everyone should be resting for the following day. But not everyone had gotten that paticular memo. Duncan Kane was not asleep. He was the exact opposite of asleep. He was presently staring at his ceiling running over a problem in his head. Something he hadn't talked to anyone about. Something he didn't _want_ to talk to anyone about. Being thirteen years old was hard. Sometimes in the literal sense of the word like at this particular moment. He was _hard_. But what did that mean. He didn't understand. Sure he had thought about the girls in his class, but why did that do this?

He didn't know or understand what was going on in his body. Why it was doing this. Why brushing the engorged, stiff piece of flesh shot jolts of something that made his body shake and crave more. So there he lay not touching. Not even going near it. The whole situation scaring him a little, foreign and unknown as it was. He didn't even want to let his mind get into the fact that his fourteen year old best friend was laying right next to him sleeping like a log. What if Logan woke up and saw this? What would he do or say? Would he laugh and call him a freak? Or maybe he might know what was wrong and how to fix it?

He wasn't sure he wanted answers to these questions or not. He might be better off not knowing. He might be better off just leaving whatever was wrong along and hoping for it to go away on it's own. But of course as always when it came to Duncan Kane, luck was rarely on his side and now, luck was against him more than ever as his best friend began to stir. Duncan tried to remain absolutely still. Tried not to move so his friend would lull back to dream land but once again luck was against him as Logan's eyes blinked open ever so slowly. The room was almost pitch blac. That worked in Duncan's favor. But Logan's eyes began to adjust quickly.

"Duncan..why are you even still awake bro it's like...two in the morning we have school." Logan whispered looking at the clock on the night stand.

His eyes noticed his friends predicament sure but he wasn't going to mention it unless Duncan himself did first. It was after all bro code not to embarrass one's bro without reason.

"I can't sleep. It um...I hurt too much to lay on my stomach and that's how I sleep." Duncan said glad that the darkness concealed his blush.

Logan paused for a moment, not sure how to move forward from here. Should he acknowledge the stiffy his friend had now? Or should he act oblivious and ask why he hurt? Either way this was going to get personal and a little weird.

"Oh what's wrong? What hurts?" Logan asked going with option B.

"Um it's embarrassing... But I don't know what's wrong Logan.. it just hurts..." Duncan said his whisper edged by a little pain.

Logan was floored. Did his friend not know what was wrong? Could this perhaps be his first boner? Could he have never been given any kind of talk about what would happen at a certain age? Being a year older than his friend Logan already had this problem and dealt with it. But what if Duncan didn't know what it was or how to fix it?

"Bro..Have you never had a boner before? Like when you know your junk gets hard?" Logan asked gently.

He was really embarrassed to be having this conversation right now, but he doubted Duncan's parents would if they hadn't yet and the other boy probably wouldn't be able to sleep till this was handled. Meaning Logan himself wouldn't be able to either.

"No...Is that what this is? It's it like this because I'm...turned on?" He whispered.

"Congratulations dude your now a man. Whatever you were thinking about made you horny and now you have a boner. You'll probably have to take care of it before you can sleep properly." Logan tried to explain as his cheeks burned. This was really awkward and he didn't think it could ge much worse.

He was proven wrong only seconds later though. He shouldn't have opened that mouth of his.

"I um..I don't know how. Do you think that you could do it? Or maybe show me?" He asked shyly.

Logan cursed under his breath. Things had became even more awkward before. Things had entered the territory of unparalleled awkwardness. This was so not the thing to ask your bro. But Duncan didn't know that, didn't understand.

"Dude, that isn't something friends do for each other. That's intimate. It's more normally one of the things a guy should do alone or with a chick not with his guy best friend. I'd have to like touch your junk." Logan said with a laugh trying to brush it off with humor.

"Oh. But it hurts... really bad and I don't know what to do. Couldn't you show me how this once? Just so I understand what to do?" Duncan asked. His boxer briefs becoming far too tight as they began to squeeze him in uncomfortable ways.

Logan sighed and ran his hand through his sweat damp hair. Was he seriously considering this? Was he willing to go this far for his friend? Wrap his hand around another guys dick? He supposed it was this one time. That after this they could never speak of it again.

"Alright. I'll do it this once just so you know how. But after it's done we never talk about tonight again okay? I'm going to have to touch your junk too, so are you sure?" He asked have hoping Duncan to back out. The other half.. he didn't know.

"Yes never speak of it again. I'm sure just help me...it hurts so bad." Duncan grunted as the fabric squeezed his balls like a vice.

Logan sighed and sat up. The easiest way to do this would to make it so he was over Duncan. So he got on his and knees and straddled Duncan's thighs his face a bit too close to his friends erection then he'd like but it couldn't be helped. He reached forward slowly and grazed it with his hand on accident causing Duncan to moan loudly at the contact. Logan denied the small piece of him that enjoyed his friends moans coming out because of him. He had a different task to focus on and complete as soon as possible so they could forget this happened. So he steeled himself and prepared for the main event. His breathing heavy and fast.

He grabbed the waistband of the heavily tented fabric and pulled it outwards and down over his friend's swollen cock. The piece of hot flesh springing out and standing straight up. Logan found himself impressed with his friends size even though he knew he should feel more repulsed at the sight of another's dick. He needed to end this as soon as possible. He tentatively reached out and wrapped his fist around Duncan's length and gave it an experimental \squeeze causing his friend to cry out his name.

"Logan..."

That didn't make this feel any less weird at all. He reluctantly began moving his hand up and down his friends meat causing Duncan to begin to moan more. After awhile moving his hips upward toward Logan's hand. He sped up his hand when he heard his friend's breath speed up. Knowing it as a sign of an impending orgasm. He made sure to brush his thumb over the tip and slit, the extra stimulation getting another moan of his name.

"God...Logan.. Something...is building...can't hold it." Duncan moaned.

"So don't. Let go bro. Just let it go." Logan whispered back.

When it did happen Logan knew he should feel much more disgusted with himself as the warm sticky liquid that was not his own covered his hand a shot even coming up and hitting his lower lip. He knew this shouldn't be okay. That friends never did this. But Duncan needed his help. He just had to help him right? 

"Um... Logan. Thanks for showing me that. I think I'll be able to do it for myself now." Duncan said.

"That's good bro. Just remember...this didn't happen." Logan replied wiping his hand off on the sheets.

"I know but Logan...What you said earlier about me getting turned on by what I was thinking... I was thinking about you.." He whispered nervously.

Logan was shocked. But he was even more shocked that after these events he was hard himself. He had _enjoyed_ that? He was confused now and things were that much more awkward.

"Well I guess it's okay if you think about me... Just ah...don't tell anyone." He said.

Logan rolled over and closed his eyes willing away his own boner. He just wanted to sleep. That would fix everything.

 **Author's Note from DarknessOnTheWall: Hey! I had a lot of fun working with Ski and if you read his note at the top you might have picked up that he said next one? Yup :) I'm happy to say we enjoyed this so much we're making a sequel. It will be titled Practice and involve Duncan practicing his new trick and returning the favor to Logan. We'll have it for you soon. Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
